Wake me up
by soko7447
Summary: Sequel to Look in My eyes What do you See? With the titans hosting the titans east for a conference Aqualad is looking to wedge himself in the middle of Beastboys love life while a new threat is looking to end his life and everyone in Jump city. BBXRAE I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Wake me up

**Chapter 1**

It had been a couple of days since Beastboy destroyed Terra and saved his friends. He and Raven were sitting on the couch watching TV during a lazy afternoon. Cyborg was out in the city doing some shopping and Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen talking. Beastboy was staring blankly into the TV while Raven had her head in his lap. He reached for the remote and began to flip through the channels. He flipped through aimlessly before he settled on the local news. Robin and Starfire entered the room.

"What are you watching?" Robin wondered as he and Starfire settled on the other end of the couch.

"Nothing really just kind of flipping." Beastboy replied and Cyborg entered through the door carrying a handful of grocery bags.

"Hey y'all." He called out and his friends responded. They all slowly got up and began to help Cyborg put away the groceries. They all ruffled through the bags slowly and put each item in the necessary place. As they were doing this Beastboy Raven were playfully nudging each other. Raven was reaching up to put away a box of cereal when suddenly she felt a pinch in a place where only one person was a loud to touch.

"You want to not?" She turned around sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." They shared a quick peck on the lips. Beastboy and Raven's relationship was going to be an adjustment to everyone because it was different seeing them together in such a playful manner. But it was something that they all approved of and kind of liked. After all of the groceries were settled they all reconvened back on the couch. They quietly watched TV together and were content just relaxing. Cyborg yawned out loud and then looked to his fellow male teammates.

"You guys wanna go to the bar?" Beastboy rubbed his eyes.

"I don't care." Robin shrugged.

"Yeah sure I'll go." Starfire looked down at her boyfriend.

"And what are the options for Raven and I?" Raven looked at Robin waiting for his answer,

"Um I don't know you guys could come if you want right guys?" Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Yeah all 5 of us could go." Beastboy then perked his head in excitement.

"Oh I have an idea let's go to a karaoke bar." Starfire jumped up off of the couch.

"Glorious I cannot wait to sing." Cyborg also happy with the idea commented.

"Yeah I'm down." Robin and Raven nodded at their friend's joy. Then the titan's phone started to ring throughout the tower. Robin slowly got off of the couch and pulled up the control panel and pushed a few buttons. The webcam screen then pulled up to show the governor of California sitting his office.

"Hello Titans." The titans quickly changed their demeanor to professional.

"Hello Sir." Robin and the others quickly responded.

"I am calling you about the hero conference that we are holding in your beautiful Jump City." Robin and the others quickly became interested.

"Oh and when is this going to be sir?" Robin answered. Beastboy was staring at his girlfriend's beautiful complexion. The way she was sitting there next to him so peacefully. Her beautiful purple hair rolling down onto her shoulders. She was wearing one of his tee shirts and a pair of blue jean shorts and no matter what she was doing it was amazing. He could not believe he had gotten the girl of his dreams. She turned her head to see him staring at her and they made eye contact. She gave him a quick smile sensing that he was falling in love with her all over again but she quickly motioned for him to pay attention to the screen.

"Tomorrow Titans at city hall and I have also arraigned for the Titans East to participate and I was wondering if it would be okay if they stayed with you." Robin looked to his team to see if they had any objections. They all nodded for the idea to be okay but Beastboy did have some concerns. It was no secret that Aqualad and he had a bit of a rivalry going and he also knew that Aqualad had thought Raven was attractive. He also knew for a fact though that Raven and he were deeply in love and the last thing he was going to do was be insecure about his new girlfriend.

"That sounds great." The governor smiled at raised his hand with happiness.

"Perfect." He boomed. "I will let you guys figure that out and I will call back within the next couple of days with more details."

"Sounds good Governor thank you." Robin smiled.

"Thank you guys have a good night."

"You too Goodnight." Robin then exited the screen and slumped back down onto the couch nest to his girlfriend.

"Looks like we gotta conference to do tomorrow." He puffed out and ran his fingers through his hair. Cyborg sat up in his seat.

"Yeah and we gotta have the titans east here too." Robin nodded.

"Yeah looks like it. I'll go give BumbleBee a call um Cy, Star can you guys go see if those spare rooms are still cleaned up. BB, Rae you guys go check the storage unit and see if there is any extra sheets and pillows for them and we will get this shit figured out now." Beastboy dropped his jaw in disappointment.  
"But what about the karaoke bar?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Looks like it's going to wait." Beastboy lowered his shoulders. Cyborg and Star got up and went to the east side of the tower to see the rooms and Robin went to the west side to get ahold of BumbleBee. Beastboy and Raven made their way to the elevator to go down to the storage unit.

"I'm sorry you can't go singing." Raven teased.

"It's okay we will get there." Beastboy leaned in and kissed Raven on the forehead. She smiled in return and the lift doors open at the storage units. They both slowly walked out and began to sift through the boxes.

"So what do you think of Titans East staying with us?" Raven asked her boyfriends. She was a little worried about having them over because she knew that Aqualad and Beastboy had a natural rift between the two of them. She knew that he didn't need any drama after what he had been through.

"Its whatever." He replied matter-of-factly. He lifted up a box and opened it revealing all of extra bed room items.

"I found it." He quickly said.

"Okay, that was quick."

"Let's head back up and help Cy and Star set the beds up." Beastboy began to carry the box back to the elevator but was stopped by his girlfriend putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know we have a little privacy." Raven grinned at her boyfriend. She leaned in and smashed her lips into his. She wanted to remind him that she loved him dearly and plus Raven could barely keep her hands off of him. Beastboy dropped the box onto the ground and put his hands around her hips. The kiss they were sharing was starting to become more intense. Beastboy's were now firmly on Ravens ass and she made her hands down to the waist line on his shorts. She reached down and began to slowly massage his member. The elevator door behind them and quickly scrambled to make it seem like they were doing nothing.

Cyborg stepped out of the elevator and sensed that the two lovebirds were hiding something.

"You guys find that extra stuff?"

Beastboy whipped his lip. "Yeah its right here."

"Okay good now let's go make these beds before you two fuck all over the stuff." Raven and Beastboy looked at each other and began to smile in embarrassment.

Beastboy reached down and grabbed the box and the three of them got back onto the elevator. They reached the common room and saw Robin scribbling some notes down onto a piece of paper. He shot his head up as Starfire entered through the door back into the common room.

"Good you guys are all here. I have room assignments for titans east since we have four rooms."  
Cyborg sat down at the kitchen island where Robin was leaning over. Beastboy put the box down on the counter and leaned against the counter.

"Okay so Bumblebee can stay with you Cy, um Speedy is going to take the guest room next to me, and Beastboy I was thinking Mas y Menos could take your bunk bed."

Beastboy shrugged. "Yeah I don't care but where am I gonna sleep?"

"I was gonna put you in the guest room by Cy and then Aqualad could have the guest room by Raven." Beastboy gritted his teeth.

"Hmm." He was not happy about that last part be he kept reassuring himself. She's mine not hers for damn sure.

"Alright my neighbor." Cyborg yelled out playfully.

"Okay so everybody got it?" Robin asked. The team nodded and they all went to work on cleaning the extra rooms. Beastboy walked into his new guest room and slowly began to work on the bed. He rolled his sheets out and tucked them and then laid the comforter down in pleasing fashion. He then put down his pillows from his room and then sat down on his temporary bed. He heard a knock on the guest room and door and it slowly creped open.

"Hey now you finally got a room that's clean." Robin joked.

"Yeah I know right." Beastboy chuckled. Robin walked in and slowly began to examine the room. He placed his hand on the TV.

"How you doing man?" Beastboy was playing with his fingers on the bed.

"I'm fine man."

"Look man I know you went through some rough shit the past couple days and I was just letting you know if you need someone to talk too I'm here." Robin sat down next to him and Beastboy patted him on the back.

"Thanks man but I'm just gonna be real here, I'm not too happy about having Aqualad next to Rae."

"I'm sorry man but that's only way I could arrange it, I'm not happy about having Speedy near Star but it's just gonna be a couple days and if you want just sleep in Raven's room." Beastboy rolled his neck.

"Nah I'm good here but thanks for clearing that up." Robin smiled.

"No problem bro. So you and Raven huh?" Beastboy shook his head.

"Yeah man."

"Well man I know you are going to be good to her but just know enemies will keep coming after her because of this."  
Beastboy started to laugh. "Dude I just went through that, plus we all can take of ourselves. I'm not too worried about it." Robin exhaled and smiled.

"I figured but you know just wanted everybody on the same page." Beastboy nodded. Starfire walked into the room and saw the two boys talking.

"Am I interrupting?" They both stood up and patted each other on the back.

"No babe we were just finishing up did you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the titans east will be here shortly." They both nodded and walked out of the room. The three of them walked into the common room and plopped down on the couch. Cyborg and Raven walked in quietly and everyone assumed themselves on the couch.

"Hey Cy at least know you can get some that Bee is gonna be here." Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah I know right."

Back in the cave where Beastboy ended Terra, three people continued to look around the room and see if anything was left.

"How could he have done this, she was supposed to defeat them easily."

"It matters not because we will have our revenge on that green bastard if it's the last thing I do." The figure walked over to Brother Blood's dead body and put on a hand on his cheek.

"I will avenge you."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing I don't usually go out on Friday nights before we have games on Saturday mornings so that's when I will try and publish. enjoy

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell rang a few times and the titans jumped off of their couch and made their way over to the door. Cyborg opened the door to see the Titans east standing outside.

"SPARKY!" BumbleBee yelled out. She dropped her bags and embraced Cyborg. He kissed her on the cheek.

"It's good to see you baby." He replied as the rest of the titans shuffled in exchanging their hellos with one another. Mas y Menos were struggling carrying their bags and Starfire walked up to them.

"May I be of assistance?" She asked innocently. Both of them dropped their jaws in amazement.

"Mi Amore." They both then dropped to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." Starfire giggled. She picked up their bags and began to walk to Beastboy's room so the twins could get situated. Speedy walked in with his bow in hand and he immediately bumped into Robin accidently.

"Boy wonder what's up man." Robin smiled at his rival and good friend.

"What's going on archer I'll show you too your room." Bumblebee jumped down from Cyborgs arms and called out.

"I'll follow you guys." The four of them left the hallway and Aqualad strolled in.

"Hey guys where am I going?" He had a bad slumped over his shoulder and Beastboy walked up to him.

"Your by Raven's room I'll show you." Aqualad smiled at Raven. Raven returned the friendly gesture but she wasn't an idiot. She knew that in order to involve drama she needed to be away from him at all cost. Aqualad walked past her and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you Raven you look amazing." Raven laughed nervously.

"Um thanks Beastboy and I will show you too your room." Aqualad smiled in a flirty manner.

"Sounds good." Beastboy clinched his hand around Aqualad's bag in anger but he knew better than to comment at this idiots antics. It would be better just to keep a level head and besides he was just being nice. They walked down the hallway together and showed up at the room.

"I'm going to help Starfire." Raven commented.

"Okay babe." Beastboy and Raven shared a quick kiss. He and Aqualad walked into the room and began to put all of Aqualad's stuff down.

"Alright man I think I'm all set." Aqualad was testing the bed springs.

"Okay." Beastboy blurted out.

"Raven looks good today huh man?" Beastboy turned around and shot him a glare.

"Yeah my girlfriend looks amazing every day." Aqualad smiled and got off of the bed and put a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you guys man." Beastboy smiled.

"Thanks man I'm going to go get changed for dinner." Aqualad nodded. Beastboy exited the room and Aqualad smiled to himself and muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to fuck your girlfriend."

Beastboy walked down the hallway to his temporary room and walked in. He left the door open and he slowly began to assemble his outfit for dinner. He pulled out a nice pair of jeans and then a nice button up shirt. He laid the outfit onto the ironing board in the room and began to get rid of some of the wrinkles. Cyborg and BumbleBee walked past him and stuck their heads into the room.

"Yo." Cyborg yelled. He and BumbleBee sat down on his bed.

"Yo." Beastboy had his attention on the clothes.

"You good?" Beastboy pressed the iron down.

"Yeah I'm good why wouldn't I be?" Cyborg chuckled a little bit.

"I don't know seeing that fish boy is next to Rae." Beastboy turned around and gritted his teeth.

"It'll be fine cause if he tries anything I'll kill him and you know I'm not bluffing." Cyborg and BumbleBee both nodded and stood up to exit the room.

"We will see you at dinner." Cyborg closed the door behind him and he placed BumbleBee under his arm and they started walking back to Cyborgs room.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Cyborg smiled.

"Yeah he'll be alright I would think Aqualad is smarter than to try something especially after what Beastboy just did." BumbleBee gasped.

"Cy what was that like? Watching that happen?" Cyborg looked at his girlfriend with a dead serious stare.

"It was horrifying." He cleared his throat. "It was scariest thing I've seen and to know that he has complete control of it now is the scariest part because that means if he's going to unleash it."

"Someone's gotta piss him off enough to do it." BumbleBee interrupted. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders in agreement. They reached his room and the mechanical door slide open. They both walked into Cyborgs room and Bumblebee made a straight shot for Cyborgs personal bathroom to start getting ready for dinner. Cyborg plopped down on his bed and a picture on his night stand caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Beastboy. He reached forward and grabbed the photo and began to study it. It was Beastboy and Cyborg standing on the beach with their arms wrapped around each other and they were flipping the camera off. They both had huge smiles on their faces and they were both incredibly happy. Cyborg let out a deep exhale and began to think about how close the team had become especially Beastboy and him. He thought about the experience that Beastboy had just gone through and how he hoped that nothing would change because of it.

"Man." He flicked the glass on the frame and then placed it back on to the countertop. He placed the frame down and Bumblebee emerged from the bathroom. Cyborg marveled at her sleek appearance. Her hair was in the usual two buns but she had a long black dress on and high heels. Cyborg examined her from head to toe and admired at what he claimed as "his" girl.

BumbleBee noticed his staring at gave a quick grunt for him to take his attention back to her eyes.

Cyborg quickly recovered himself and shot his eyes back up to BumbleBee's.

"Sorry babe, you ready?" she quickly nodded and Cyborg got up. He and BumbleBee joined hands and made their way down the hallway to the common room. The common room doors opened up and Cyborg and BumbleBee made their way in. Starfire and Robin were sitting at the kitchen counter fiddling with each other. Robin was in long sleeved, green American Eagle button up shirt and Starfire kept fiddling with the collar.

"Star please its fine." Robin was trying to fidget away from her.

"No it is not fine please remain still." They wrestled with each other for a few moments. Aqualad, Speedy and Mas y Menos were sitting on the couch talking amongst themselves. They were dressed properly for the large dinner party. Cyborg and BumbleBee walked over to them and sat down on two of the stools.

"You guys look nice." Cyborg commented. Starfire, who was still wrestling with Robin's collar, turned back and was visible frustrated.

"It would be much nicer if Robin would stop being so difficult." Robin rolled his eyes.

Cyborg and BumbleBee giggled while the other members of titans east joined them at the counter.

"So where are we going to dinner?" Speedy asked adjusting his mask.

"Mount Bella Mia." Robin quickly replied. Mas y Menos immediately perked their attention.

"Oh Muy Deliciouso!" They both high fived each other in excitement. Everyone got a small chuckle out of that.

"Where's BB and Raven?" Cyborg wondered. It wasn't unusual for Raven to take her time getting ready but Beastboy was always one of the first's ones done.

"He's probably just waiting for Raven." Robin shrugged. Cyborg nodded in agreement. Aqualad put his forearms on the counter top and began to rock back and forth.

"So BB and Raven are a thing now?" Everyone around the table nodded. Cyborg thought his tone was a little suspect. If there was one thing Cyborg didn't tolerate was when people didn't respect relationships and the fact that it was two of his best friends, made him even more suspicious.

"Hmm I just never figured those two." Aqualad added.

"Yeah neither did we but they seem too really be enjoying each other." Robin noted. Aqualad smirked sarcastically. Cyborg noticed this and began to get irritated but bit his kip knowing he would get an ear full if he said anything but if Aqualad crossed the line it would be on.

"So you think they um." Aqualad motioned his hand and whistled which was a universal reference. Cyborg in a stone cold tone quickly blurted out.

"I don't think that's any of your business." An awkward silence filled the room. Everyone lowered their eyes, Cyborg was staring holes through Aqualad and his sunk his shoulder in embarrassment. Before the tension suffocated all of them the common room doors slide open and Beastboy and Raven stepped out hand in hand.

"Dudes I can't wait to eat." The friction was still in room but Robin quickly stood up and sternly ordered.

"Let's go." Everyone began to shuffle out of the room and head to their respective vehicle's. Cyborg walked in front of a confused Beastboy.

"What's his problem?" Beastboy wondered. Raven equally as interested commented. "Yeah that was awkward." Cyborg rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"Long story, let's go eat man." Beastboy smiled and playfully hit Cyborg in the chest.

"Dude race to the T-car." He then bolted out of the room dragging and unprepared Raven along with him. Cyborg watched them go out of the room. He then felt a sharp pain in his neck from his girlfriend grabbing him.

"Why did you make a scene like that?" Cyborg looked at her dead serious.

"Because he was way the fuck out of line and I don't play that bullshit." BumbleBee rolled her eyes at him.

"Well don't tell Beastboy." Cyborg cocked his head back in confusion.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because don't you think that Beastboy has been through enough and that beast is not necessarily something to mess with. Especially when it comes to his girl."

"Well I don't trust his ass."

"That's just how he is, he's harmless." Cyborg nodded.

BumbleBee smiled and gave Cyborg a kiss on the cheek.

"Just relax and let it go, he's not going to try anything." Cyborg placed an arm around her and they slowly began to walk toward the door.

"I hope your right."


	3. Chapter 3

** I own Nothing  
Chapter 3**  
The titans began to shuffle into the restaurant that had been closed off just for them. There was long table beautiful set with Italian themed plates. It was a in a huge dining room with a small acoustic system playing soft relaxing music. Everyone admired at how fancy this place was with a variation of oohs and ahhhs. Robin sat down at the head of the table with Starfire to his angled right. Next to her was Mas y Menos who could not keep their eyes off of her. Robin thought it was quite amusing. Next to them was Speedy rounding out the right side of the table. Sitting at Robin's angled left was BumbleBee followed by Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven. Aqualad was sitting at the other head of the table next to Raven. He made sure that he grabbed that seat.

A team of waitresses came out and slowly began to take drink orders. Everyone slowly began to place their preference and the waitresses dispersed.  
Beastboy and Raven were flirting playfully at the table.

"Babe." Raven would turn her head to him but he would turn it as if he didn't say anything. She smiled at him and popped him in the shoulder. Everyone seemed to enjoying themselves expect for Cyborg. He couldn't shake the situation he had with Aqualad. He just could not believe the audacity he had to completely disrespect someone's relationship like that in front of all of their friends and he didn't even show compassion. Cyborg was fiddling with his fork and was uncharacteristically quiet. Raven noticed this and was a bit concerned because usually Cyborg would be incredibly energetic and talkative. She brushed Beastboy back a bit and leaned in front of him. She nudged her neck out and made herself known to Cyborg that she was staring at him. He had his eyes in his plate but he could sense that he was being stared at. Beastboy caught on too what Raven was doing and he joined in on the staring. Cyborg looked up and jerked his head back at the fact that he was being glared at.

"Can I help you?" He said nervously.

"Cyborg are you okay?" Raven asked with a quiet tone. Cyborg perked his neck up and made it seem like he had energy in him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Raven looked at him sarcastically.

"You sure?" Cyborg cleared his throat and he figured now would be a good time to see if his friends would be struggling like this.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Beastboy sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah dude what's up?" Cyborg became restless in his chair and blurted out his question.

"If you guys saw someone disrespect Bee and I wasn't there you would tell me right?" Beastboy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Without a doubt." Raven nodded in agreement.

"Is there something you wanna say Cy?" Raven nudged her chair forward.

"No I was just curious." _Fuck_ Cyborg felt like hitting himself in the face with the plate for lying right to his friends face like that. He knew that was he did was wrong as soon as he did it. He knew he had to rectify the situation. He was going to tell Raven about the situation and let her tell him because he knew exactly what would happen if he told Beastboy and then Aqualad's death would be an almost certainty. Beastboy was very easy going but one thing you didn't fuck with was the people he loved. His fight with Terra proved that without a shadow of a doubt. He kept a straight face the whole time as Beastboy and Raven shifted the conversation back to something more laid back.

"You ready for karaoke night?" Beastboy called out to the table.

Everyone looked at him like he had just grown three heads from his neck. Speedy dropped the fork from his hand.

"You can't be serious?" Beastboy was nervously smiling.

"Why it will be fun guys." Robin scooted up to the table.

"How when you're the only one that wants to do it." Beastboy shot him a sarcastic smile.

"Fine than I have a deal for you folks." Everyone waited for him to speak and he paused thinking for an idea to come to in.

"Um if all of you pay for dinner than Robin, Cy and I will be the only will sings and if us three pay then all of you have to sing." Cyborg smacked him in the back of the head.

"How you going to decide that." Beastboy glanced around the table and found a stray quarter laying on the ground and he quickly snagged it.

"This way, Heads we sing Tails we pay." Robin had his hand in a fist.

"Why would you volunteer us for this?" Beastboy giggled nervously.

"Because us three are pals." Cyborg and Robin both rolled their eyes. Beastboy placed the quarter on his thumb and scanned the table.

"Everybody ready?" Everyone sarcastically waited for him to flip the coin in the air and he then sent the coin soaring through the air. It landed back on Beastboy's forearm and rolled onto the floor. He dived headfirst onto the floor and began to search for the coin. He found it and grabbed it quickly without looking at what it landed on. He returned to his seat out of breath from his quick search and rescue mission.

"Okay and the result is in DRUMROLL PLEASE." Mas y Menos began to bang on the table frantically in their drum roll. Beastboy waved his hand across to cease the noise and then he lifted his hand off of the coin.

"Fellas get your singing voices ready we perform tomorrow." Robin planted his head onto the table. Cyborg was also equally embarrassed but it was nothing the three of them couldn't handle. The chef came out of the kitchen doors and walked up to Robin.

"Are you folks ready for your bill?" Robin took his face off of the table and nodded respectfully to the chef. He then presented the bill to Robin and he slid it too the middle of the table.

"You guys got this since us three have to start rehearsing." Robin slide the check into the middle of the table. Aqualad leaned forward and grabbed it. He sarcastically smiled at Beastboy.

"I have no problem paying for you to make an ass out of yourself." Beastboy shot him a glare. He watched Aqualad lower his eyes to the check. He also noticed that he still had some pasta sauce left on his spoon and decided to "accidently" fling the spoon. He and the rest of the titans watch the red sauce soar through the air and land on Aqualad's crisp, white shirt.  
He shot his eyes down at the freshly made stain and gritted his teeth.

"Did you do this?" Beastboy put his elbow on the table and rested his hand in it. He then batted his eye lashes at him in a comical manner.

"I don't know does a bear shit in the woods?" Aqualad then nodded and then raised a glass of water right into Beastboy's face. He began to laugh while Beastboy whipped his eyes but his fame was short lived when a certain empath dumped a glass of wine onto his head.  
Cyborg then stood up with a roll in his hand and screamed out "FOOD FIGHT!" He then hurled a mound of mashed potatoes out onto the table. The skirmish was on with everyone either shielding themselves from food or throwing it as fast as they possibly can. A collection of screams could be heard from the kitchen causing the head chef to run out in pure panic.

"Stop it My god!" the thunderous scream made every titan stop dead in their tracks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robin whipped gravy off of this face and walked up to the chef.

"I'm very sorry sir we didn't mean it." The chef threw a towel down on the floor.

"Well sorry does not clean my dining room."

"We will clean it." Robin could feel the stares piercing into his back from volunteering them but it was the least they could do. It looked as if a tornado had sucked up every item in the room and spit it back out through a cannon. Robin turned around and gave the titans a look to remind them that they were responsible for the mess.

"Fine just hurry up or I will charge you double." Robin nodded as the chef exited the dining room. Robin turned back around and ordered.

"Okay everyone split up and start cleaning this won't be a big deal."

_Perfect_. Cyborg thought to himself. Now he had his chance to tell Raven about what Aqualad had said but all he had to do was separate her from Beastboy which at this point in time would be an easy task. He began to work on cleaning and he followed closely to Raven and when she was in the corner scrubbing a sauce stain off of the wall he made his move.

"Hey." He blurted out nervously. Raven just raised her head to acknowledge him. He sat down next to her and began to work on washing the area she was. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and looked at her.

"You know I kind of have to say something to you." Raven looked over at him and lowered her wash cloth.

"What's up?"

"You remember how you asked me if something was wrong?" Raven stuck her neck out waiting for him to continue.

"Um yeah it was ten minutes ago." Raven's dry sense of humor never ceased to stop. Cyborg mimicked a laugh and continued.

"Well I wanted to tell you this and not BB but I think Aqualad might be up to something with you." Raven scrunched her face up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg moved forward and lowered his voice.

"He was asking weird questions about you early like if you and Beastboy fuck or not. It was just so weird." Raven's eyes began to fire up in anger.

"That's none of his concern." Cyborg quickly tried to calm her down.

"That's what I said but look I wanted to tell you because BB would kill him but just keep your eyes open in case he tries something." Raven exhaled.

"Thanks Cy." Cyborg nodded.

"No problem Rae but like I said keep this on the down low and if it gets more obvious then we will call him out and let either you or BB handle it.

"Got it." Raven snapped back. She turned around and watched Beastboy playfully cleaning up with Starfire. She shook her head in worry because she wanted to tell Beastboy but she knew nothing but bad things would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing  
Chapter 4**

The titans began to go into the tower exhausted from cleaning the dining room. They all plopped down onto the now crowded couch. Beastboy and Raven assumed their usual spot with Starfire and Robin to their right. Cyborg sat down on their left with BumbleBee sitting on his lap. Mas Y Menos, Speedy and Aqualad all sat down on the floor in front of them. Raven was glaring holes in the back of his head. She always knew Aqualad was flirtatious but the fact that he was trying to get an inside scoop on Beastboy and hers new relationship really bothered her. She never really had anything that she loved more than life itself. She loved her friends and her mother but as far as she was concerned Beastboy was above all of that. She wouldn't allow anything to jeopardize that.  
Beastboy let a yawn from the couch and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"It is twelve, two dots, four, and a five." The titans east all snapped their neck at Starfire's bizarre answer.

"That means 12:45." Robin chuckled. Everyone smiled at Starfire's answer but Speedy spoke out.

"Does anyone wanna go out to a bar quick?"

"Si." Mas y Menos quickly blurted out.

"Yeah I'll go." Robin added. Starfire shook her head denying the request. Cyborg and BumbleBee both respectively declined. Beastboy also said no because although he didn't want to admit it because of his party animal reputation, he was quiet tired.

"Nah I'm good man." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Babe can I go?" Beastboy nodded his head.

"Yeah of course."

"I suppose I'll go too." Aqualad commented. Beastboy gave a head nod to Robin and he returned the nod. Both of them had an understanding too look out for each other's girls. They would of done it anyway but with the given circumstances Robin knew too keep a close eye on them.

"Speedy you ready?" Robin asked standing up. Speedy nodded and stood up and he, Aqualad and Mas y Menos followed Robin too the door. Raven stood up and Beastboy stood up next to her give a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a hug and gave her a quick whisper.

"Be careful tonight baby I love you." Raven gave him a return kiss and they separated.

"I love you babe and don't worry." Beastboy smiled and gave her another hug before she walked out. She followed the rest of the group out of the common room. Beastboy, Cyborg, BumbleeBee and Starfire all remained on the couch. Cyborg nudged Beastboy on the elbow.

"You wanna play Xbox?" Cyborg figured he'd try and distract Beastboy as he was visibly nervous about letting Raven go to the bar without him.

"Yeah I'll play." He blurted out. Cyborg sensing jumpiness quickly consoled him.

"Dude relax, she can handle herself and plus Robin is there." Beastboy exhaled.

"Yeah your right. Now do you want this work or not?" Cyborg smiled.

"You're not ready." They both darted to the Xbox ready to play.

The cab rolled up to the bar quietly and everyone slowly began to fade out of it. They looked up at the large neon sign that illuminated "Swifty's" and began to walk in. The bar was relatively quiet and a handful of patrons. Raven sat down at the end of the bar and Robin immediately went and grabbed the seat next to her. Speedy stood next to Raven at the end of the bar while Mas, Menos and Aqualad all sat down next to Robin in that order. The bartender came up and seemed less than interested too be taking their order.

"How can I help you?" she said groaningly. Mas y Menos unaware of her sarcasm blurted out their order in unison.

"Tequila por favor." She rolled her eyes and nodded towards Aqualad.

"How about you gorgeous." Aqualad flashed her a smile and leaned forward on the bar.

"I'll just have a water please." She scribbled down the order and turned to Robin.

"You?"

"Bud Light please." She then made eye contact with Raven and they instantly began to eye each other. Almost like they were sizing up but not for a fight, for who had the more sarcastic tone.

"and you sunshine." Raven glared at her.

"Wine if it doesn't kill you." The bartender sent her a sarcastic smile.

"It might." Raven returned her sarcasm.

"What a shame if it didn't." The bartender rolled her eyes again and made it to Speedy.

"How about you red."

"I'll have a draft and 7." The bartender jerked her head up at him.

"7?" Speedy smiled menacingly.

"7 of your digits." The waitress scoffed at him and walked to go make the drinks. Raven shot a glare at Speedy to make him feel embarrassed but it was no use. If there was anybody that was more than sure of himself it was Speedy. The bartender returned with their drinks and began to distribute them to each person. They all grabbed their glasses and Robin motioned for them to raise their glasses up for a toast.

"To the titans." He said softly and they all touched glasses softly. Mas y Menos quickly downed their shots and yelled out to the bartender.

"Aqui, Aqui." Raven and Robin slowly began to sip their drinks. Speedy also took a sip of his beer and spun his glass on the bar surface.

"So how's you and Beastboy going Raven?" Raven smiled at the question.

"It's going good thank you." Speedy smiled at her happiness from the question.

"Good I'm happy for you guys, which more I can say for some people." He then motioned his head to Aqualad, who was up at another table talking to a group of girls.

"Yeah I heard he wasn't happy about us." Speedy nodded.

"It doesn't matter as long as you two are happy who gives a fuck." Raven nodded. Speedy chugged the rest of his beer and slid the glass back onto the surface.

"Now excuse me I see some tight jeans that need to be loosened." Robin and Raven both rolled their eyes as he slide his feet across the floor to the group of girls that Aqualad was talking too. Raven and Robin both turned back to the bar and kept sipping their drinks.

"Hey Raven." Raven turned around after hearing an unfamiliar voice. Standing in front of her and Robin was a short, thick, blonde haired girl holding a notebook. She seemed a little nervous and her legs were shaking a bit. Raven looked her up and down with suspicion.

"Um do I know you?" The girl shuttered a little bit at hearing Raven's voice and clutched her notebook as if it was the only thing that could keep her standing.

"I-I don't think so but my boyfriend and I heard you speak at the underground café a month ago and we were wondering if we could just have you sign our poetry notebooks?" Raven was startled at the question. She was flattered that someone would approach her because out of all the titans she was by far the least approachable. She actually became a little excited by the fact that two fans had the guts to come up to her.

"Yeah I would love too." The girl giggled and then turned around and motioned for her boyfriend to come over to talk them. A tall, slender man walked up to him with a mop of blonde hair over his head. He smiled gently at Raven and Robin and slowly extended his hand.

"Hi guys I'm big fans." Robin and Raven both smiled at his admiration for them.

"Can I buy you guy's a drink?" Robin asked the young couple. They both nodded respectfully and Robin motioned for the bartender to come back over to them.

"Can I just get a round of Coors Light please?" The bartender nodded and began to fix the drinks. The boyfriend began to address Raven.

"So Raven I heard you at the underground café a couple weeks ago it was incredible." Raven blushed.

"Thank you I appreciate that." She wasn't used to getting complimenting about her work and she found it very appealing.

"Don't worry about it we both love your work and we are so happy that you and Beastboy are together." Robin smiled knowing that Raven was enjoying the love she was getting and the four of them each made a toast to the night.

They continued on with their conversations and were exchanging stories together. Aqualad was watching from a distance and nudged Speedy, who was doing some flirting of his own.

"Yeah?" Aqualad motioned his neck over to Robin and Raven.

"Those two look like their having quite the time flirting with those two." Speedy shot his friend a glare.

"Dude are you kidding me?" Aqualad grinned knowing that Speedy had called him out.

"What now I can start a little trouble." He snickered. Speedy rolled his eyes knowing that his friend was up to no good but he had no idea the line he was going to cross.


	5. Chapter 5

I won nothing

**Chapter 5**

Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch in a very animated video game that had led to a playful shouting match between the two.

"Dude stop cheating." Beastboy screamed out.

"Cheat this bitch cause I WIN." Cyborg replied. Beastboy slammed his hand down on the couch a couple of times. Cyborg mockingly danced in front of him while he pouted. BumbleBee walked over to her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright alright enough time for bed." Cyborg turned back and smiled.

"Yeah I am pretty tired from kicking BB's ass." Beastboy gave an exaggerated smile back to Cyborg and sat down from punching the couch.

"Goodnight man." Cyborg extended his hand and Beastboy returned the hand shake before waving goodbye to BumbleBee. They joined hands and exited the common room while Starfire came and sat down next to Beastboy.

"Friend may I watch the TV now that you and Cyborg have stopped playing the Xbox." Beastboy slide the remote to Starfire and she giggled in excitement. She began to flip through the channels frantically. Beastboy whipped out his communicator and read the digital clock "2:15".

"Star haven't they been gone a long time?" Starfire was too preoccupied with the TV to pay attention. Beastboy lowered his eyes to the communicator but was interrupted by the common room doors sliding open. Mas y Menos instantly bolted toward Beastboy's room seeing that they both had a little too much to drink. Slowly walking in behind them was Robin, Raven and Speedy.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning." Speedy called quickly as he too was a little intoxicated. Robin laughing at Speedy's misfortune sat down next Starfire and Raven joined them on Beastboy's lap.

"How was your night?" Beastboy asked.

"It was alright nothing too exciting." Raven rested her head back onto Beastboys shoulder exhausted. Robin also let out a big yawn and whipped his eyes.

"Perhaps it is time for slumber." Starfire nudged her boyfriend and the two of them stood up to go to bed. Raven also rose from the couch and looked back down at Beastboy.

"You coming?"

Beastboy checked the clock again. "In a little bit I will I just want to watch TV for a little bit longer." Raven nodded and crouched down to hug Beastboy.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Beastboy embraced her softly and then wished Robin and Starfire goodnight. The three of them exited the common room together and Beastboy sprawled out on the couch. A few minutes past and he continued to slowly flip through channels but was interrupted when he heard the common room door open. Jumping off the couch not knowing who was coming in but was slightly relieved to see Aqualad. They both awkwardly stared at each other or a brief second.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Beastboy looked at Aqualad as if he had three heads. Aqualad chuckled at him and sarcastically said back.

"Standing."

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious." He went and sat back down on the couch while Aqualad walked over to the doors to exit the common room. He stopped before the doors opened and walked back towards the couch and began to smile sarcastically.

"You know you should talk to your girl. She was quite the flirt tonight." Beastboy heard the record scratch in his head when he said that. He felt a rush of anger boil up to his head like someone put gunpowder underneath a bonfire. He wanted to not even ask a question but instead just put Aqualad's teeth in his stomach but he knew that would not be good for anyone. So instead he took the calm route and stood up and faced him.

"Do you mind elaborating?" Aqualad continued to act cocky and looked at Beastboy.

"I saw Raven flirting with a couple guys and I thought you'd want to know." Beastboy rolled his eyes and clinched his fist resisting every urge not to just bury it in Aqualads nose.

"And I should believe you because?" Aqualad chuckled and put his hand on Beastboys shoulder of him to quickly shrug it off and move backward.

"Look you don't have to believe me but I'm not the only one who saw her doing it." Beastboy was starting to get irritated and decided to call him on his bullshit.

"Oh yeah and who could of possibly seen this when it didn't happen." Aqualad continued to mock Beastboy.

"Robin because he was flirting with a girl right in front of Raven and her boy so I guess you and Starfire have some issues to work out." Beastboys jaw hit the floor. Aqualad laughed his way out of the room and the cold slam of the steel doors let Beastboy standing there with his mind racing. It was one thing for Aqualad to call out Raven and make up some lies to just push Beastboys buttons but to put Starfire into this wasn't fair. He knew better than to ever assume that Robin would even remotely try to disrespect his relationship with Starfire and for how long she knew Raven he knew that wasn't really the flirty type but he needed to know exactly what happened.

Raven laid snugged up against her blanket and had finally reached a comfortable position in her bed. She had just reached the right spot on the mattress and was just on the edge of her dreams until the light from the hallway poured into her bedroom. Her eyes squinted from the light and she sat up groaning from irritation.

"Do you mind?" she called out not knowing who would be the recipient of her question. The door than slammed shut and there was no response. Raven stared out into the dark waiting for a response for someone.

"Um hello asshole can you answer me?" She then recognized the voice when she heard Beastboy answer back with an equal as irritated.

"Can you not call me an asshole?" Raven sank in her bed from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't know it was you."

"Oh were you expecting a different guy?" The record in Raven's head scratched and she immediately went on the defensive.

"Um what the fuck is your problem?" Beastboy didn't want to flip out and he knew well enough to believe Aqualad before even talking to Raven but the way she was speaking to him was really pissing him off. The way she called him an asshole cut to the core of him and it reminded him of the way Terra used to insult him. This made him boil over on her.

"You want to know what my problem is Raven? It's that you're being mean to me for no reason when all I'm trying to do is go to sleep."  
Raven matched his intensity. "Well maybe if you would have just came in here like a normal person and respected the fact I was sleeping."

"Normal person huh? That's funny coming from you." Beastboy regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He knew he had crossed a line and was about to face the wrath for it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS SLEEP AND YOU COME IN HERE GIVING ME SHIT BECAUSE I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD AT 2:45 IN THE MORNING? GET OUT!"

One of Raven's lamps hit the wall as she finished screaming leaving them both in a stunned silence except for Raven trying to catch her breath from screaming. Beastboy stared at his visibly upset girlfriend and rolled his eyes and turned around headed for the door. The door slid open and he stepped outside. Before it closed he turned back.

"I hope you had fun with that guy tonight Raven. I hope it was fucking worth it." The door slammed on him and he just stared at the cold medal for a moment. He exhaled slowly and then began walking to the common room to sleep on the couch and pray that tonight was nothing more than a bad dream.


End file.
